The Mall
The Mall is the central location in which Mall Fight take place. For every thread and every timeline, it serves as the starting location, and in most threads, it also serves as the primary setting. In spite of its prominence in Mall Fight, very little is actually known about the Mall, due in part to its infinite scale, and in part to the lack of any real expedition effort on behalf of its inhabitants (whether the Fighters or anyone else). In that same vein, nothing is known about the origins of the Mall or the mechanism through which it functions. Characteristics and Architecture Size and Contents The main feature of the Mall is that it is infinite. While it does appear to have a definable and reachable "edge", it is impossible to get to it through conventional means -- in other words, walking there is impossible, but teleporting there is. Nevertheless, there are entrances and exits on the outer walls, as well as a bottom floor and a "Highest Point Of The Mall", all of which the Fighters have visited. The Mall, as its name indicates, is a shopping complex, and due to its infinite size, it contains every single type of store imaginable, however specific the store's wares may be. Examples include the "Sharp & Pointy Things Store", which has appeared in early Legacy timeline threads. The Mall also contains an infinite amount of non-store-related sections and objects, including parks, fields, apartment buildings, and many other sorts of constructions. It's theorized that the Mall may host all of reality within its depths, which would include an entrance to a whole other Mall, leading to an infinite recursion. Entrances The Mall has multiple separate entrances, though they sometimes lead to the same lobby. For example, in EarthVenture, when GR33N activated a Mall, his group of Fighters appeared in the same room as Tommy's group, despite the fact that they entered in different places (Montreal, Quebec, and London, England, respectively). The most commonly used entrance/exit in Mall Fight is the entrance onto the Mont Royal in Montreal, Quebec. However, there are known entrances to the Mall across the known universe (and across all of time as well), in places such as Nugerua, London, and Egypt. These entrances, usually connected to the famicile of what appears to be a normal shopping Mall, can also be moved, such as when the Mont Royal entrance is moved to the Sahara and several other locations in Mall Fight 2. Sub-Basements and Bottom Floor Beneath the ground floor of the Mall are a series of lower levels known as sub-basements, and which descends downwards infinitely. Generally, each sub-basement has a gimmick that characterizes it, and this gimmick can be anything. For instance, in Mall Fight 2, the 9001th sub-basement was called the "Saiyan Basement". There is at least one "bottom floor", which contains the Respawn Matrix, the Mall's breaker switches, and a multitude of other machines that allow the place to function. This floor is seemingly only accessible via an elevator. Highest Point of the Mall The Highest Point of the Mall is a location defined solely by its height, which is vastly superior to that of any other object in its vicinity. What it actually contains (inside or at the top) can vary from time to time, and, as with anything else in the Mall, there are an infinite amount of them. HPOTMs are one of the more commonly used landmarks in the Mall, due to its implicitly distinctive height, and thus sometimesserves as a meeting location. Settlements and Landmarks Due to the size of the Mall, it's not rare for the Fighters to find signs of civilization, as they have found multiple notable locations or landmarks through the threads. Mall Fight Offices Mall Fight Offices, originally introduced in Mall Fight 3, is a tall building located in the middle of a large field not too far from the main lobby of the Mall. It contains a multitude of rooms and utilities, though its most prominent features include office floors, dormitories, a basement garage/hangar, a laboratory, and a briefing room. Mall Fight Offices formerly served as the Author Avatars' office as they wrote down the events of the threads. Currently, the Fighters themselves use the building as their headquarters. Vodkaville Located in the sub-basements of the Mall, Vodkaville is a large shanty town-like city dedicated solely to the business of purchasing, selling, and consuming alcohol. It was originally discovered/founded by Diablo in Mall Fight 4.5, but it has also appeared as late as Mall Fight IX. Sgian Dubh Sgian Dubh appears in Where in the Multiverse is Knife-28? during the pilot episode. It is comprised mainly of stores retrofitted into homes and other businesses, and a research facility beneath it that houses technology commissioned by its mayor, Nega Ren. The facility is destroyed in the events of the episode, and the town damaged as a result. Category:Locations